Bloody Valentine
by Darklore Wings
Summary: One man's love takes another's life. Set to Good Charlotte's 'Bloody Valentine.'


**Been away for awhile. Back on the loop now. I was bothering my friend who I will call Slash, and I burned her **_Good Charlotte_** CD. After a few elimination rounds (i had help, thanks HULY-chan and Raynedark), i got the final decision. Ok, let's go.**

_Don't own Good Charotte's Bloody Valentine or Gravi_

Bloody Valentine

He gently picked up the phone, his gloved hands slipping on the keys. Ignoring the fact that he could be signing his arrest warrant, he dialed the number of the one who had become his obsession.

_Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life_

"Hello?" The voice on the other end was choked, on the verge of tears.

"Please don't cry, Hiro. I know it's hard, but you have to get over it."

"How can you be so insensitive?! She's dead!"

"I know. Because I killed her. I killed her because I love you."

_I ripped out  
His throat  
And called you on the telephone  
To take off  
My disguise  
Just in time to hear you cry when you..._

"How can you say that? Are you kidding me? This isn't like you."

"I can say that because it's true. I'm not joking. And this _is_ like me."

Hiro was crying on the other end, he could hear it. He could picture each and every tear sliding down the guitarist's face, leaving invisible lines. He wished he could wipe them away.

"You have to be kidding. She's dead, some psycho did it, or something. Please, just shut up!"

He became sad, knowing that Hiro thought he was delusional. "I don't kid. Ever. And I'm not crazy either. Most people lose their minds for love; I am not one of them. I killed her so I wouldn't have competition for you." 

_Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight_

"Please, shut up! I'm hanging up!"

"No, you won't. I know you too well. You want me to admit I'm joking, or some such nonsense. And I can't do that, because it's true."

Hiro was near hysterical. "What's the hell's the matter with you? Don't you think that it's wrong you killed her?"

A smile twitched at his lips. "No, because I don't understand right and wrong."

"Yet you say you love me?" Hiro was whispering now, very afraid of the answer.

"Yes."

_There was  
Police and  
Flashing lights  
The rain came down so hard that night and the  
Headlines read  
A lover died  
No tell-tale heart was left to find when you..._

Suguru stood with Tohma outside of the hotel, identical looks of worry on their faces. Both were worried for the same reason. Hiroshi Nakano was in police custody. The police had called Tohma to ask whether he had ever caused trouble at work before. They said it was customary to ask, but Tohma could read undercurrents in their words. He was heading for the door when Suguru came in from a walk. Tohma had grabbed his cousin and dragged him down to the hotel without a word.

The revolving police lights illuminated an approaching face.

"What's going on? Where's Hiro?"

Shuichi was a mess. He looked as though he had been pulled out of a train wreck.

Tohma sighed. "Nakano-san was pulled aside by police-"

"What? Why?"

Suguru punched Shuichi in the gut. "Shut up and he'll tell you why."

Tohma continued. "He was pulled aside for questioning by the police because Ayaka was killed in her hotel room. According to a witness, he was the last one to be seen with her."

Shuichi's face paled. Suguru looked shocked. "How can they even suspect him? He's the loving boyfriend!"

Tohma sighed again. "He didn't do it, this is just routine."

Almost as soon as the words came out of Tohma's mouth, Hiro pushed his way through the crowd, looking sick. Shuichi immediately hurried to help him, and surprisingly, Tohma helped. Suguru hung back for a minute, watching them load the bag with Ayaka's body into the coroner's van.

_You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time_

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Hiro was screaming now.

A sigh. "Please, calm down. Just think about it. Or didn't you notice how jealous I was?"

_Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight_

"You-you-you-"

He smiled wryly. "Yes, me."

"You MURDERER!"

_He dropped you off, I followed him home  
Then I, I stood outside his bedroom window_

Hiro had just finished his date with Ayaka. He was dropping her off at her hotel, but accompanied her to her room, like a gentleman. Following them quietly, a slim figure followed them, watching them.

Hiro left at her door, staying long enough for a good-bye kiss. The figure was revolted, which only strengthened his resolve.

Hiro walked down the hall, then got into the elevator.

Standing outside her door, he gently knocked, waiting for her to open the door.

"Hello. Why are you here? "

A soft laugh broke from his lips. "I have business with you."

_Standing over him, he begged me not to do  
What I knew I had to do cause I'm so in love with you_

He shoved her into the bathroom, the towel across her mouth muffled her screams. Her eyes were wide, and she kept trying to punch or kick him.

"Dammit!" He swore. She had managed to hit him hard in the stomach. Shoving her into the bathtub, he slammed her head against the wall, knocking her out. Smiling grimly, he pulled an old pocketknife out of his pocket.

Gently rubbing it between his fingers, he flicked open the blade, staring down at Ayaka's unconscious form.

"Forgive me, Ayaka. I didn't want to resort to this, but you just refused to break it off with Hiro. So, I'm getting rid of the competition. You understand what that's like. Just be glad you'll die before you wake."

The knife arced in the air, silver blade gleaming. It sunk down, ripping clothes and flesh. Blood poured from the puncture, but it was over. Only one wound had been necessary.

Standing up, he looked in the mirror. His brown eyes were determined, even though his black bangs were falling in the way. His lips were caught in a cocky smirk, perfect.

Turning off the light in the bathroom, he walked into the bedroom, then dialed the hotel lobby.

"Main desk, how may I help you?"

"You'd better check room 254. Something's not right."

"What do you mean? Hello?"

He hung up, heart pounding.

Locking the door, he closed it from the outside, then ran to the stairs. He took them three at a time, finally entering the lobby. Recovering his breath and composure, he nonchalantly strolled across the entrance. Once outside, he ran, disappearing into the shadow of the night.

_Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight_

"I may be a murderer, but I did it for you. For us."

"Us? There is no 'us'. You killed my girlfriend, you freak! You deserve to die!"

He sighed. "We've been talking a long time, and you still don't believe me. That really depresses me. Do you want to here it from my lips?"

"I'm afraid to see you."

He laughed. "Never fear, I will never hurt you."

_Tonight_

Hiro stared at the door, afraid to open it. He knew who was on the other side, he knew what they wanted to say. But he didn't want to hear it.

Finally, he opened the door. The killer stood there, face serene. "Come in." Hiro finally choked out. They took the invitation, but looked a little sad.

Hiro led him to the living room, then fell back on the couch. "You wanted me to say it to your face."

Hiro nodded.

_Tonight_

Suguru smiled, head tipped back, eyes closed, as though remembering something wonderful.

"I killed Ayaka."

_You mourn the death of your bloody valentine_

_One last time_


End file.
